Training the Tiger
by nekolover18
Summary: Ikuto's father is a very famous hunter and Ikuto loves hunting too. Amu is a girl that was raised by tigers and hates humans. She has no memory of her past except her name. When Ikuto goes with his father on a hunting trip and finds her what will happen and will her past come back to haunt her? I'm a newbie so sorry if my summary sucks. Please read! :-)
1. The Begining

**Hey guys. So apparently I can't have lyrics in my story. But I see a lot of lyrics in stories. But hey better safe than sorry right? And some of you asked how old everyone was and they're after the ****_11 Years Later_**** thing. Anyways, I'm a newbie so I apologize if I suck. This is chapter one of ****_Training the Tiger_**** entitled ****_The Beginning_****. Hope you like it! I don't nor will I ever own Shugo Chara. **

**(Normal POV)**

A man in his early 30s with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes walked into his home with his hunting gear still on. "Dad!" a seven year old Ikuto yelled in excitement while running to hug his father, he was the perfect image of his father. "How was your trip? What did you catch? Was it hard? How did you hunt it? Can you teach me? When can I-" the little boy was cut off when his mother came into the room.

"That's enough Ikuto. Let your father rest, he must be tired from his trip." Souko said to her son in a sweet voice while entering the room, she has blond hair and violet eyes. "How did your trip go sweetheart?"

"It went well, and I'm not that tired. Just a little-" "DADDY!" a six year old Utau yelled as she tackled her father in a bear hug and he winced, and just like Ikuto looks like his father, Utau looks like her mother. "Soar." Aruto said. **(A/N: He continued from when he left off.)**

The Tsukiyomi's lived in a big mansion away from Tokyo and near the forest. Tsukiyomi Aruto runs a very famous hunting company and he is a very famous hunter himself. Hunting has been in his family for generations, so has the company. The company's name is Worldwide. It's known for its keen hunters and amazing hunts. Whether it's on land, water, or sky; Worldwide can hunt it. It's a worldwide company.** (A/N: Hehe. Sorry it's a lame name.)**

It was Ikuto's dream to become a famous hunter just like his father. He wanted to be able to hunt anything and everything. Whenever his father told him his hunting stories, he was amazed every time. And he dreamed of the day he could go with him on one of his hunting trips.

"Dad, since you're not tired can you tell us about your trip?" Ikuto asked with excitement.

"Yeah, how'd it go daddy?"

"Why don't we go into the living room and he could tell you there." suggested Souko, and they headed to the living room. They sat down and Aruto started to tell them about his trip.

"Ok so this time we were hunting the Bengal tigers in one of the uninhabited islands near Japan."

"What's the difference between Bengal tigers and regular tigers Papa?" Utau asked.

"Bengal tigers are much more dangerous than regular tigers. They will kill you in a split second." Ikuto said confidently.

"That's right Ikuto. So while we were looking for them we heard loud roars. We headed in that direction and we came across a cave and at the other end of the cave there were hundreds of them…" While Aruto was explaining his trip Ikuto was listening in awe. He wanted to hunt many things but to hunt the Bengal tiger was his biggest dream. And to know that his father hunted them just a few days ago just made his dream ten times bigger. Aruto finished his story and Ikuto couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Dad, next time you hunt a Bengal tiger can I come with you?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto that's very dangerous!" Souko said with worry in her voice.

"I'll tell you what Ikuto, I'll take you to hunting trips with me when you're older and when you have enough experience I'll take you to hunt a Bengal tiger."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Aruto!" Souko protested with worry still in her voice.

"He'll be fine sweetie. I'll make sure of it."

"What about me Papa?!" Utau wined hating the fact that she was left out.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere; you're going to stay with me where it's safe." Souko said squeezing her daughter in a bear hug.

"Mom…can't…breath." Utau said struggling to get air. Souko let go of her and they all burst out laughing and ended up talking about random stuff. But as they were talking they had no idea that Aruto just impacted the life of a poor little pink haired golden eyed five year old girl.

**-A Few Days Ago- (Amu's POV)**

**_ '_**_I'm alive? Wait, was I supposed to be dead? Where am I? All I see is black.'_ I thought as I tried to come back to reality. As I tried to open my eyes I saw a blinding light and squeezed them shut again. Then I tried to sit only to have my hands shot to my head. It hurt so badly I thought I was going to die from the pain. Then it started to go away little by little until it was gone. I tried to sit up again and succeeded. Then I tried opening my eyes again. It was blurry at first but they adjusted quickly.

"Where am I?" Well at least I know I could talk. I started to look at what was around me. Trees, lots of them. Plants; vines; grass; dirt; I felt a little wet too. _'Did it rain?' _I thought. I tried to stand, it took some work but I did it. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a torn up, dirty white nightgown. It was a little wet with a bit of red stuff here and there, but not much. My hair was in two messy pigtails. I took them out since they looked like they were about to fall off anyways. My hair reached the middle of my back. It was pink. For some reason I thought it was supposed to make me sad. But I don't remember why. Then I realized I didn't remember anything.

_'Who am I? Where did I come from? Who is my family? How did I get here? Where is "here"?' _All these questions were going through my head as fast as a roller coaster. It made my head hurt again, and just as bad as last time. Then something popped into my head and it stopped hurting just like that.

"A-M-U. Amu."

'_Amu? Is that my name? Yeah. That's my name. I remember! But is that it?' _I thought.

Then I saw a yellow bird on the branch of a tree staring at me. I stared back too and we stayed like that for a while. It was like I was under a spell. Then it flew away just like that and the spell was broken. I shrugged it off and came back to the real world.

I tried walking. It wasn't as hard as I thought but I did trip over a few vines sometimes. I kept walking, to see if I could find or see something. But I didn't find anything and all I saw was more and more trees. It was getting dark and I was tired and cold. I tripped over a vine again but this time fell. I was too tired to get up so I just stayed there.

_'Is this the end for me? I'm so tired. Am I going to die here? Will anyone miss me if I'm gone? Am I going to die without even knowing who I am? Am I going to die alone? I don't like being alone. I'm scared.' _I was about to close my eyes when I saw something move.

"Is someone there?" I asked no response.

Then something in the bush behind me moved. I turned to see what it was and I saw a pair of glowing eyes. When they came out into the moonlight I saw that it was a tiger. A big one. Then a bunch of them came out all around me. But they weren't as big as the one in front of me. I was scared. I was really scared, but then I asked myself _'Why are you scared?' _Then I thought about it and I realized I didn't know why I was scared, so there was no point to be.

I looked at the tiger again. Its eyes were mesmerizing, even though I don't know what that means. '_I think it means pretty, but don't remember. Oh well.' _Soon I just got lost in its eyes and I knew what I had to do. I had to sing so I did.

I started to slowly get closer to the tiger. I was a little surprised; I didn't even know I knew that song.

I sounded kind of weird with me high five year old voice. But I kept singing. I reached the tiger and started to cress its fur. It started to relax then I heard it purr. I looked around and saw that the rest of the tigers were beginning to relax too. The song was about to end.

I held the last note with my eyes closed. When I opened them I looked into the tigers eyes again. It sent a calm feeling though my body and I knew what it wanted me to do, just like the first time. I got on its back and it started taking me where I belonged. Or at least that's what I understood. Its back was so soft, like a bed. It didn't take long till I was out like a light.

When I woke up, it was morning. The ground felt soft and I think my head was on top of a pillow. When I looked behind me I saw a tiger. Then I looked around me and I saw hundreds of tigers. We were surrounded by a big rock; I think it was used like a gate. There were a few cave openings I think those were the exits. Then the tiger from last night came, I now know that he is the leader of all these tigers. _'I think he's like their king; and the ones that were with him last night were like the army; and the tigers here are like people in a kingdom. Families, friends, and tigers giving out food to each other and everyone's getting along. It's like a big, happy kingdom. But if that's true than what am I in the kingdom?' _

With all my thinking I didn't realize that the king led me to what looked like a stage. All of the tigers in the kingdom gathered around it, even the children and the old ones. I looked at the king to find out what I was supposed to do. I looked into his eyes again and I knew what to do. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then I began to sing.

I have to admit I was really nervous. _'Why did he want me to sing in front of everyone? Is this a type of test? What's going to happen if I mess up? Will they kick me out? Am I going to be alone again? I don't want to be alone. I like it here. Even though I don't know what my place is here. But this is all I know I don't remember where I belong. Please don't leave me alone. I don't like being alone, it scares me.' _Tears started to come out my eyes as I kept on singing. And when I finished I opened my eyes.

The tigers were all there in the same spot from when I started singing. I wiped away my tears and looked at the king. He came next to me and I looked into his eyes again. I was supposed to wait, I didn't know for what but I'd know it when it happened and I'd know what to do when it came. So I waited. There was a short silence until one of the tigers broke it by roaring. Soon every tiger was roaring then I knew what they were doing. They were accepting me into their kingdom and I was supposed to roar back. So I took the biggest breath I could and let it out.

"ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" I roared as loud as I could. And I kept roaring and I have to admit it was kind of fun.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" That was the roar of the king, it was so loud. When he roared everyone stopped. Then he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and at that moment I became ten times happier! I wasn't just accepted into the kingdom I was accepted as his daughter! I gave my new Papa a bear hug, or in this case a tiger hug. I was now the princess of this kingdom! But the thing that made me really happy is that I had a family! Then I saw the yellow bird from before staring at me from a tree, then fly away again. I wonder what it wanted but I pushed that thought aside to enjoy my happiness right now.

But my happiness ended all too quick. Suddenly **people **came through the caves. They all looked like me at that moment I was in awe, but what happened next left me terrified. They started to fight. The people started to kill and capture as many tigers as they could. There was blood everywhere and cries for help could be heard a mile away. My papa put me on his back and we started to leave the kingdom. Some of the other tigers were too while the army stayed and fought. While we were leaving I took one last look at the fight. The last thing I saw was a head full of midnight blue hair.

**-Time Leap-**

Only a little bit of the kingdom survived, my kingdom. But the thing that bothered me the most is that they were killed by people like me, monsters. _'Is that what I am too? Am I a monster?' _I started to cry. Then I felt my papa push me a little to get my attention. I looked into his eyes then I looked at my kingdom. They were sad and scared then I remembered that my singing calmed them down, and I nodded at my father to let him know that I knew what to do.

I stated to sing and when I was done they were calm. And at that moment I found out that I wasn't like those monsters that killed my kingdom. My name is Amu, and I am not one of those monsters. I am a tiger. Then I saw the yellow bird again, I think it wanted to talk to me.

**-11 Years Later- (Still Amu's POV) -Ages- Amu: 16 Ikuto: 18**

"5, 4, 7, 2, 1. Ready or not here I come."**(A/N: Remember she has the vocabulary of a 5 year old so her counting is off.) **I was playing hide and seek with my friends Ran, Miki, and Suu. Yes hide and seek, over the years I have remembered a few games I think I used to play. I heard the branches in a tree next to me move a little. I smirked and started to climb it. I pushed away some branches out of the way and found my target.

"Ha, I found you Ran!" I declared my first victory with the monkey sitting in front of me. I found Ran about what I think was a few years ago when she was a baby. She's a very energetic, happy, and fun monkey and a good friend. "So Ran, can you help me find Miki?" I know she can't understand what I'm saying but just like I can understand the tigers she understand me. Then she just nodded to confirm it. So we started to search for our furry friend.

Miki is like my little sister. After the monsters attacked us when I barely became princess, I found Miki as a cub crying. I found out that her parents were killed by the monsters. That just made me hate them more. Yeah I said it I hate people! Well anyways, she was all alone with no family nothing. She reminded me of me before I met Papa, so I asked him if we could take care of her and being the great Papa he is he took her in as his own just like he did with me. And now she's my, not so little any more, little sister.

"E-ohE-ohAhAhAhAh" Ran called me over to see a tail sticking out of a bush. I put a finger over my mouth to signal her to stay quiet. Then I jumped on top of the bush and attacked Miki in a tiger hug.** (A/N: Since she now lives with tigers she replaced bear hug with tiger hug) **I started to laugh while I rolled off Miki's back. "Found you Miki!" I said as I continued laughing while holding my sides. Then Suu hoped out of the bush she was hiding in knowing she won. Suu is a little rabbit that I found a little after I found Ran. "We should go back now. Lunch will start soon." I said then I started walking back to the kingdom. Miki and Suu were walking next to me and Ran climbed to be around my shoulders.

I looked a whole lot different from when I first woke up. My pink hair reached down to my mid-thigh. It's really tangled because I never bush it, but what can I do if I don't have a brush. I got rid of the nightgown as fast as I could and replaced it with a dress made out of tiger's skin.

The kingdom is a whole lot different from what it was before too. It's just a really big cave with a really big space in front of it and it's next to a waterfall. It's really pretty too; the waterfall flows to a really long river where I take a bath. When we got to the kingdom I noticed that no one was outside. Then I realized I was late for lunch. _'Darn it! Papa's going to kill me!' _I thought as I ran inside the cave. Everyone was there; they all were eating except for Papa. I gave an apologetic smile. A few years ago Papa, Miki, and I made a deal. None of us would eat until we all were there. That way Papa could stop patrolling the jungle so long and me and Miki wouldn't play too much. But I guess it skipped my mind today. We sat down to eat; everyone eats meat but Ran, Suu, and I eat fruits and vegetables since the first time I tried it I ended up throwing up for a week.

When everyone finished I stood up started singing. It has become tradition for me to sing after every meal and when everyone wakes up and is about to go to sleep. I also sing when someone is sick, injured, or after someone died. I've come to love it when I sing because it makes everyone happy. But I could never remember more songs. So from the time when they found me till now I've sang the exact same song every time. But I guess that's okay.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_RING, RING!_

School just ended and I was driving to Worldwide to help my dad with some paperwork. Over the years I've been working in Worldwide and going on trips with my dad. I'm a pretty good hunter and I've hunted a lot of things over the years, but my dream was still to hunt a Bengal Tiger. Like the ones my dad hunted when I was seven.

I arrived at Worldwide and walked through the doors and headed for the front desk. They always have the resent hunting request and I always ask to see if there's anything interesting. A hunt request is a hunt that someone needs, like for close and food and stuff like that. **(A/N: I just made that up I don't know if that's a real or not)**

"Good afternoon Ikuto-sama" The lady at the front desk said. Since I'm going to run this company in the future they treat me like the boss.

"Like wise. So is there any new hunt request?"

"Three actually. A frilled shark, a buffalo, and a Bengal tiger." My eyes widened at the last one.

"Thanks." I said keeping my cool. Then I walked to my father's office. _'I finally get too hunt a Bengal tiger and I have enough experience too. Dad better keep his promise.' _I smirked knowing that my dad would never break a promise.

I walked in his office with my smirk still on and he knew exactly what I was smirking about. He sighed in defeat.

"Go home and pack, we're leaving tomorrow. Just tell your mother we're hunting the buffalo so she doesn't kill me."

"Deal."

With that I headed home to pack everything I needed for the trip. _'I'm finally going get my dream.'_

**There, chapter one finished. By the way Amu's song was supposed to be ****_Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. _****And in case you're confused the little communication that Amu has with the animals is kind of like a combination of telepathy and instinct through the eyes. I'll explain it better in another chapter. And I know nothing about tigers so please don't kill me if I get something wrong, just go with it. I hope you enjoyed and please R&R. :-)**


	2. The Encounter

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here's chapter two just as a bonus. Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara. Right now Amu is 16, Ikuto is 18, and Utau and Kukai are both 17.**

**(Amu's POV)**

_I was playing around with Ran, Miki, and Suu again. Then the sky got darker and the air got colder. Then I saw one of the monsters. I couldn't see his face because he had his back turned to me. But his hair was midnight blue; I could feel my heart stop at that moment. This was the man that killed my kingdom when I was little. I needed to take the girls out of here but when I turned around they weren't there. No one was. I was alone._

_ I started to panic but then I saw Dia on the branch of a tree. Then she flew away, just like the first time. "Wait! Dia! Come back! Somebody! Anybody!"_

_ I was on my knees crying at this point. The only thing I hated more than the monsters was being alone. I was more than scared of it, I was terrified. 'Someone anyone please save me.' Then I felt like someone was in front of me._

_ When I looked up it was him, the monster. I backed up a little bit but then I took a closer look at his face. It was dark so I couldn't see that good. But I did see a pair of really pretty sapphire eyes. Then I realized that he was a lot younger than the man I saw before. Like me but a little older._

_ Then he put his hand out, I think he wanted me to take it and go with him. I didn't want to go with him; he might not have been that man but that doesn't change the fact that he's a monster. But I took a last look at his eyes. They were so beautiful, they sent a warm feeling through my body and before I knew it I was reaching for his hand. Then I took it._

I woke up sweating and breathing heavy._'It was just a dream. Thank God.'_Papa, Ran, Miki, and Suu woke up and looked at me with worry in their eyes. I assured them that nothing was wrong and told them to go back to sleep. They did what I asked and I just stayed awake thinking. _'Who was that guy? What did that dream mean? Did it mean that something was going to happen? No. Big things only happen when I see Dia.' _

Dia is the yellow bird I saw when I first came here. I still remember our first talk.

**-Flashback-**

_ I left the kingdom for a second to talk to the yellow bird. It led me to a tree and it wanted me to climb it, it took some work but I did. I looked into its eyes and I found out so many things. This bird was a special bird. She senses changes in the air and knows if something big will happen. She has agreed to help me with whatever I needed and she promised to be with me through hard times. But the thing that really surprised me was that she knew who I was, she knew my past. But I knew she wouldn't tell me._

_ "Dia"_

_ That was her name. That was the name of my new friend, protector, and warning signal._

**-End of Flashback-**

_'There was no reason to be worried; Dia would have told me if she felt something. Everything's fine.'_

****I looked around and I saw Dia on a tree. Then she flew down to my lap and looked at me. Something was going to happen, she felt it. And at that moment I felt like I was about to lose everything I loved. Even myself._'What's going to happen?'_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_BEAP! BEAP! BEAP!_

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I silenced it and looked at the time; it read _5:10 am_. The plane was leaving for the base at six. _'Better start getting ready then.'_ I picked out my cloths and started the shower.

I felt a little weird, like as if something big was going to happen today. I knew I was going to hunt a Bengal tiger today but I felt like something bigger was going to happen. I pushed that thought aside and continued showering. When I was done and got dressed I went down stairs to find my mom and dad making breakfast.

"Good morning Ikuto."

"Morning. So what are we having?" I asked my mother already smelling the delicious breakfast.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and orange juice."

I sat down and waited for them to finish making breakfast.

"So Ikuto are you excited?" my mom said trying to start a conversation.

"Um it's just a buffalo mom."

"I'm not talking about the buffalo; I'm talking about the Bengal tiger your hunting with your father today." And with that dad and I froze.

"What are you talking about sweethear-"

"Save it Aruto. Did you two really think you could keep this from me?"

"Sorry mom."

She sighed "Just be careful. And you," my mom said pointing at my father. "Yes dear?"

"If I see so much as a scratch on his body I'll make your life miserable. Understood?"

"Understood dear."

Breakfast was finished and we started eating. When I finished I headed up stairs to brush my teeth. After that I checked the time, _5:40 am_."Time to go." I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and headed downstairs. I got out of my room and the door to Utau's room opened. She was still in her pajamas and she looked like she just woke up.

"Not even a good bye. What kind of big brother are you?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Excuses, excuses. I know you still think I still have my brother complex but I don't."

"Yeah I know, you like Kukai now." I said and she blushed.

"Why would I like one of your stupid hunting friends?"

"Whatever you say. Goodbye little sister." I said and continued walking down stairs to see my dad ready to go.

We got in the car and my mom wished us luck. We headed to the airport. There we met up with the first half of the group and got in the jet. We always rode on a private jet when we went on a hunting trip because I don't think people like dead animals and their luggage in the same place. It took about half an hour to get there and another half hour to get to the base.

When we got there I saw that Kukai and the second half of the group was already there. Kukai is one of my best friends his father works for my dad and he's a really good hunter too. Of course not as good as me though. He has messy brown hair, emerald eyes, and the goofiest smile you will ever see in your life. He was wearing his hunting gear and was ready to go, unlike me.

"Hey Tsukiyomi, you better get changed. The ship leaves in a few minutes."

"Yeah I know, I know. See you at the dock."

With that I left to go change. Once I was done I headed to the dock to see everyone loading the things we needed on the ship. I helped out and when we finished we got on the ship and headed to the island. That feeling from earlier came back and I couldn't help but wonder._'What's waiting for us on that island?'_Kukai noticed my deep thinking and came up to me.

"Could the Tsukiyomi Ikuto possibly be nervous?"

"You're hilarious." I said with sarcasm clearly in my voice.

We spent the rest of the ride talking and making fun of each other. And as we got closer the island the feeling got stronger.

**(Normal POV)**

It was noonand Amu was playing tag with Ran, Miki, and Suu. Right now Amu was it. She already tagged Ran and she is currently chasing after Miki. She took a different path and Miki stopped thinking she lost her. But then Amu jumped out of a bush she was hiding in and tackled Miki. Now all that was left was Suu like always. In a nearby tree the girls were being watched by a certain yellow bird named Dia.

The ship reached the island and Dia sensed it and she immediately flew to the coast of the island. There she saw the men start to unload the things they needed from the ship. Two of them caught her eye the man with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes that caused Amu's kingdom so much pain, and the one that looked like a younger version of him. She sensed that they were the ones who would impact Amu. She flew back to her friend to warn them.

"Dia!" Amu said in excitement but her expression soon changed when she looked into Dia's eyes. They told her to go home and stay there. But Amu couldn't do that because Suu was still out there.

"Dia help me find Suu." Dia nodded to confirm it. And they split up.

While they were searching for their friend the men were done unloading their stuff. "Hey Ikuto want to start searching the forest with us?" Kukai asked his friend "Sure" "Ikuto. Be careful or your mom will kill me." Ikuto nodded to assure his father. And he headed into the forest. They walked for a good amount of time and they were now deep in the jungle. But while they were searching for Bengal tigers Amu was searching for Suu and calling out her name.

"Suu! Suu! Suu where are you? Suu!"

Ikuto faintly heard these cries. "Hey Kukai, did you hear something?" "No, why did you?" "No I'm probably just hearing things." "Well, if you're sure then okay." But Ikuto wasn't sure. And then he heard it again.

"SUU!"

This time he was sure that he heard it so he started to walk a little slower. Then he was at the back of the group and he left in the direction that he heard the voice. Then Amu saw Suu and she started to run in the other direction. "Wait, Suu! We're not playing anymore, come back!" Yeah like Suu could understand English. She was chasing Suu _'How the heck is she so fast?'_ Amu thought as she chased Suu. While Ikuto was following the sound, he heard movement in the bush in fount of him. Then he saw a rabbit come out of it on full speed then slow down and hide behind him. Ikuto let out a chuckle and picked up the rabbit.

"Whoa little guy, where are you going so fast?"

Then Amu came out but froze when she saw Ikuto and Ikuto did the same when he saw Amu. _'This is the guy from my dream.'_ Amu thought. They stared at each other with wide eyes for what seemed like hours but a roar broke their stare. Miki jumped out of the bush with Ran on her back and Dia not far behind. Miki charged at Ikuto ready to attack and he raised his gun ready to shoot until Amu stepped in front of Ikuto to stop Miki. Everyone was surprised by the sudden move, especially Amu. Amu leaned down to hug Miki and Ikuto put down Suu. Ran, Suu and Dia joined the hug. And Ikuto was taken back by the scene in front of him.

Amu got up and they started to leave. That was until Ikuto stopped them.

"Wait!" He almost shouted, he didn't know what it was but he didn't want her to leave. Miki got in front of Amu and growled in a protective way. Amu pet her to calm her down. Then she looked at Ikuto with her big golden eyes signaling him to continue.

"Um… Who are you?" He didn't know why he asked that she probably didn't even know what he just said let alone who she was. But what happened next shocked him.

"My name is Amu."

And with that she left. _"My name is Amu" _Ikuto kept repeating those words through his head.

**-Time Leap- -With Amu-**

Amu made it to the kingdom and everyone surrounded them. They were very late and it was time to go to sleep and Amu still hasn't sung. The song took too long, at least for Amu. When she finished everyone left to go to sleep but Amu's father looked at her with a worried expression. She assured him with a smile and they all went to sleep except her. All she could think about was Ikuto.

_'How was I able to understand him with words? What was he doing here? He doesn't seem like a bad-. No. He's a monster, he's evil. And you'll probably never see him again." _For some reason that last one made her sad, but she didn't know why. Eventually she fell asleep but something told her that that wasn't the last time she was going to see him.

**-With Ikuto-**

It was dark and Ikuto was heading back to camp and all he could think about was the girl he found earlier. _'Amu, she was beautiful.'_ He couldn't get her out of his head. With her gorgeous pink hair, her pure golden eyes that you could easily get lost in, her creamy skin and full pink lips. She was like no one he had ever seen before, with all his thinking he didn't realize he reached the camp. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a brunette.

"Ikuto! Where have you been?"

Everyone was crowding around asking him thousands of questions.

"Ikuto."

Aruto was calling his son over for a talk and everyone made a path for him and Ikuto started following his father. They were standing in front of the ocean.

"Ikuto what happened? Why did you separate from the group?"

No response.

"Just don't let it happen again." With that he left and Kukai came and sat down next to his friend.

"So what really happened?"

"I met someone."

** End of chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed and I probably won't upload until about next weekend. R&R please. :-)**


	3. We Meet Again

** Hello. Good news, I updated early. Bad new, I am so tired! But I know you guys don't care about me so let's get on with the story. Oh and by the way Ikuto is going to be a little OOC at first but he'll be the Ikuto we all know later. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

It was the morning after I met Amu and Kukai would not leave me alone with the topic.

"So let me get this straight. You met a girl in the jungle. She looked a little younger than us. She had pink hair and golden eyes. She was wearing Bengal tiger skin as a dress. She had a group hug with a tiger, a monkey, a rabbit, and a bird. And she said that her name was Amu. Are you sure you didn't just bump your head?"

"Kukai she was real, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, but if that's true than that means that there is a girl that has lived with extremely dangerous animals for who knows how long. What are you going to do about it?"

"I want to talk to her."

**(Amu's POV)**

Ran, Suu, and I are currently watching Miki play with her "friend" Yoru. His parents were killed by the monsters too but he didn't want to be taken in by Papa. He and Miki have been "friends" ever since the attack.

Right now they're wrestling, like always. _'Oh that's got to hurt.' _I thought as Miki tackled Yoru and they started to roll around. When they stopped rolling Yoru ended up on top of Miki. I don't know why she denies it; her and Yoru are perfect mates.

"Miki." I yelled to get her attention. And I signaled her to come over.

I bent down to her eye level "Time for a bath." She tried to go back to Yoru but I stopped her. "Bye Yoru." I waved goodbye and headed to the river with the girls.

**(Normal POV)**

Kukai and Ikuto were patrolling the jungle alone and Kukai was still bothering Ikuto with the same topic.

"So how are you going to talk to her when you don't even know where she is?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any ideas on how to find her?"

"No"

"Man Ikuto you're pretty clueless."

"Well what am I supposed to do wait until I hear her yell again?"

While they were talking Amu was **trying **to give Miki a bath. "Miki could you at least touch the water?" She said while trying to push Miki in the river but with no success. She already finished Ran and Suu, all that was left was Miki.

"Fine I give up." Amu said putting her hands up. She saw Miki relax then tackled her and they both flew in the water. Amu and Miki's head popped out of the water.

"VICTORY!" Amu shouted into the sky.

Since Kukai and Ikuto weren't far from the river they heard her shout. They looked at each other then ran in the direction of the cry.

Miki and Amu got out of the water soaking wet. "My turn." Amu took off her dress and jumped in the water.

When Ikuto and Kukai reached the river they thanked God that Amu had long enough hair that covered everything up. They quickly looked away and when Amu realized they were there she let out a small scream. Ran threw Amu her dress and she covered herself as fast as she could. Once she was covered she got out of the water.

"You could look now" Amu said coldly. They turned around and they saw that Amu wears her dress like a towel. Kukai blushed at this but Ikuto didn't show any sign of emotion, although you could see a small hint of pink on his checks.

"Okay you were right. She's real." Ikuto elbowed Kukai.

"What do you want?" Amu said with her arms crossed over her chest and anger clearly in voice.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to a monster?"

Ikuto and Kukai were taken back from her statement. _'Did she just call me a, __**monster**__?'_ Ikuto thought.

Dia was sitting on a branch in a tree near the situation. She felt something, she didn't really understand it but Amu had to talk to him. She thought that was crazy, but her feelings were never wrong. She didn't want to do it but she flew down to the scene and was at eye level with Amu.

"Are you sure?"

Dia nodded and Amu sighed

"Okay I'll talk to you but not him." Amu said pointing at Kukai.

"I get it. I'll be at the base dude." He said turning around and leaving the scene.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Private?"

"It means alone."

Amu nodded slowly then she looked into everyone's eyes. Then they left to go back to the kingdom but Dia flew off somewhere else. Amu sat down in front of the river pulling her legs up to her chest, Ikuto sat next to her. There was a short silence until Ikuto finally asked a question.

**(Amu's POV)**

"How long have you lived with tigers?"

"Ever since I could remember."

"You don't remember living with people?" I shook my head.

"How do you communicate with them?"

"Communicate?" I asked still not looking at him.

"It means talk." I nodded slowly to show that I understood. I was about to answer until I realized that I had no idea how I talked to them.

"I don't know, I just look into their eyes and I know what they want me to do; I know what they need."

"If that's true than how can you still talk?"

"I always could and I keep talking every day."

"Why did you call me a monster?" My body became stiff and I looked at him for the first time since we started our conversation.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked in a serious tone. He nodded. Then I shifted my body so that I was facing him completely and he did the same. I took a deep breath and began telling him my past.

"My first few memories weren't nice ones. I woke up in the middle of the jungle alone and the only thing I knew about my past was my name. Then the tigers found me and their leader raised me as his own. I was barely part of the kingdom when people came and took away a lot of my kingdom; my family. I was really young and I know that as you get older you forget stuff but I remember every second of it. I also remember the monster that attacked my kingdom. He looked a lot like you but older. And that's why I called you a monster and that's why I call everyone like you a monster."

With every word I said the anger grew in my voice. Then I saw that the guy's eyes widened at my story. He's probably thinking about how horrible his people are. Then he stopped thinking about that and turned back to me.

"But if you think of all humans as monsters wouldn't that mean that you're a monster too."

"I'm not a human, I'm a tiger!" I shouted angrily. How dare he consider me a monster?!

"No you're not. You might have been raised by them but you're human."

"I will never be a monster!"

"Not all humans are monsters! If you could just give us a chance you would see that we're good! Besides, have you seen me act like a monster so far?"

I wanted to say yes so badly but I couldn't. He was actually kind of nice. But how could he look so much like the monster that killed my kingdom and not be a little evil?

"Look at me; do I look evil to you?"

I looked into the same sapphire eyes that were in my dream. They're so beautiful and they sent the same warm feeling through my body again. I also felt the heat rise in my cheeks, but I felt something else too. _'What is this?' _I moved my head to the side and tried to bring myself back to reality.

"O-okay f-fine. I guess that y-you're an e-exception." I said the last line almost whispering, but he heard and smiled.

"There are a lot of exceptions in the world. There are more exceptions than monsters, like my friend. I could show you an entire group of them, if you'll come with me?" He said standing up and offering his hand.

This is exactly like my dream. What should I do, should take it? I took it in my dream but I don't know what happened after that. What if I take it and something bad happens? I looked at his eyes again and I got that feeling that I had before again. Then I took his hand and he helped me up and smiled.

We started to walk to wherever he was taking me. I realized that I was still holding his hand and my cheeks heat up. I let go of his hand and he didn't seem to react but I did see the smile fade from his face. I got a weird feeling in my chest I spent the rest of our walk wondering what it was.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I spent the rest of the walk wondering how I was going to hide the fact that my dad was the one that took her "kingdom" 11 years ago. _'Kukai! He always brings some crazy stuff with him. Maybe he brought a wig with him.' _I smiled in my victory. I'll just disguise my dad and she could see that he's really not a bad person.

I started to see sand which meant that we were close to the base. I turned around to face Amu and I think she was deep in thought because she just walked right into my chest. I saw her blush and then she backed out of it. "S-sorry!" "It's okay… Um could you wait hear for a bit, I'll be right back." She nodded and I left. I ran onto the base and found Kukai talking to my father and I pulled him aside.

"Please tell me you brought a wig."

"What color?"

"A blond one and it has to fit my dad. No questions asked and get it quick."

He ran into his tent and came back with a blond wig and handed it to me. I ran up to my father and put it on him and stuffed in all the midnight blue hairs sticking out.

"Don't you dare take that off." I said with a serious expression that said _'listen to me or die.'_

I ran back into the jungle to the spot I left Amu and thankfully she was still there. I grabbed her hand again and ran back to the base. Once she saw everyone she held my hand tighter and moved closer to me. And once everyone saw her they stopped what they were doing and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Guys this is Amu and she's lived here on this island ever since she was little with no memory of who she was. All she remembered was her name."

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm introducing you."

"What?"

"I'm telling them who you are."

I bought her closer to the group and went up to my father. I really wish he doesn't blow his cover.

"Amu this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Aruto."

"Um… H-hi." She tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. "Can I go now? I've never been around this many monst- I mean people. Sorry."

I could see the fear in her eyes. Then I realized that she didn't hate people, she was just scared. Maybe there was a little hate but it was mostly fear. Then maybe I should just introduce her to my dad and Kukai first.

"Okay, why don't you wait for me near the waves? I'll be there soon." She let go my hand and ran to the water. I could see that she started to relax and play around in the water. Everyone went back to what they were doing but my dad and Kukai came up to me.

"Ikuto who is that girl and why am I wearing a wig?"

"That girl is named Amu, and she has been living with the tigers here for the past 11 years. And remember the tigers you killed and captured 11 years ago? Well that was one of her first memorizes. She remembers what you look like and that you killed her family when she barely got them. Now she claims that she hates humans but she's just terrified. I need you to wear that wig so that she doesn't know that you were the hunter that killed those tigers and ends up both hating you and fearing you."

"But even if you do show her that we're good, what are you going to do with her?" Kukai asked

"Isn't it obvious we're taking her back with us. She can't just stay here, it's too dangerous. And I don't care if she has survived here for 11 years; she's not spending another one here." My dad said.

We're taking her back with us? I never even thought about that. I turned to look at her; she was still playing with the water. She looked so happy and free, like a big sun. What would happen if we took her away from hear? Sure it would be better for her to come back with us but this is all she knows. How will she react when she's suddenly taken away from it?

"C'mon if she's going to live with humans she has to get used to talking with them." I said as I walked over to Amu.

"Amu." I called her over and she stopped playing around. She ran over to us but then slowed down and came to my side.

"Amu you already met my dad and this is my best friend, Kukai."

"Hey, you don't have to hate me. I'm a cool guy and I'll make sure that I become your best friend too." Kukai said with his signature thumbs up.

"We'll see about that." Amu said with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

"Is that a challenge tiger?"

"You're the first one here that called me a tiger. I like you already."

"And don't worry, me and Ikuto will protect you against every bad guy out there."

"What are you talking about? There aren't any bad guys here." Stupid Kukai.

"Um Amu I want to ask you something. Do you want to come back with us to where we live?"

"What?"

"Do you what come and live with us like a normal human."

I could see all color leave her face. She started to back away and I instantly regretted asking that question. What will she say?

** I'm soooo tired! But I love typing this story so I have to deal with it. Anyways, I feel like this chapter was a little rushed and a little short too but I don't know. Anyways, R&R**


	4. My Answer is

**Hi and happy late Halloween! It's my favorite holiday, I went trick-or-treating with my friends and I was a leopard. Tell me how you guys spent Halloween and what you went as, I really want to know. Anyways, on with Chapter 4. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Amu's POV)**

_'What did he just say?' _I thought as I was backing away from him. Live with them? Of course I won't, I would have to be crazy to want to live with monsters.

I saw Dia come out of the jungle and up to my face. "WHAT?! Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief. Dia, the one that understands my feelings the best, actually wants me to think about what he said. Then again her feelings are never wrong. And she's always been there for me. _'Maybe I should- No! Dia only said I should think about it. I'm not saying yes, at least not now.'_

I calmed down and nodded at Dia to let her know that I will do what she asked. She flew back into the jungle and I turned my attention back to the people.

"I'm going to need some time to think about it. Maybe a few days."

They seemed shocked by what I said, maybe because they thought I wouldn't even wait to say no. And I would have too, if it wasn't for Dia. Not even Dia because I know she doesn't want me to go with them either. It was because of her feeling, it doesn't matter if Dia wanted to or not the feeling always has the last call.

"We'll be leaving in a week, is that enough time?" The man that was the guy's father said.

"A week?"

"7 days." The guy said but I was still confused.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7." He said while counting his fingers and I nodded to show that I understood. Then I realized I didn't know his name.

"What's your name?" I was a little surprised that those words came out of my mouth. Why did I even care what his name was?

"Oh yeah, I never told you my name. My name is Ikuto." _'Ikuto. That's a pretty name.' _Wait a second, what am I thinking?

"Well anyways, I'll see you in a week to give you my answer. Good bye, Ikuto." I said trying to hide my blush but it was of no use. _'What am I doing?'_ After that I ran back into the jungle and headed home to tell everyone else.

**-A Week Later-**

**-Morning-**

If my counting is correct, today was the day that I needed to give my answer to Ikuto. But really I'm not the one that's answering, Dia is. My whole kingdom is awake and waiting at the edge of the cave waiting for Dia to come with her answer. Then I saw her and she came up to my face and I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I was leaving, I was going to leave the family I knew all my life.

I turned around and looked at everyone to tell them the news. I could see sadness in everyone's eyes, and that just made me cry more. Ran, Suu, Miki, and Yoru came to my side. We made a deal that if I left they would come with me. At least I wouldn't lose them, but I do wish Papa could come with me too. But that would be selfish of me because the kingdom needs him more than me.

I went in the cave to get my things. Well actually the only thing I got was the nightgown I woke up with. It doesn't fit me anymore and I don't think anyone would want to have it. But I just can't leave it, I don't know why but I can't. Dia has always wanted me to throw it away but there was something telling me to keep it.

I walked out of the cave and bent down the give my Papa a tiger hug. But I have a feeling that it won't be that last one I give him. I'll come back one day and I'll give my Papa the biggest tiger hug ever. But right now I have to leave. I stood up and now I was in front of everyone and I began to sing. More tears escaped my eyes while I sang. It went all too fast and when it was over we headed to the beach as slow as possible.

When we were close to the beach I told all of them to stay there and they did. I walked onto the beach and saw the people loading things onto a big boat. I saw Ikuto and when he saw me he put down the box he was caring and started to walk towards me and I did the same. When we were in front of each other he was looking straight at me but I refused to look at him. He kept looking down at me and that's when I realized how tall he was. _'Really, that's what you're thinking about." _I blushed at the thought.

"Um… I've made a decision… My answer is yes, I will go with you." I looked at his face and he was shocked.

"Really, you will?" He said with a smile on his face, and I nodded. Then he picked me up and spun me around while laughing. I blushed too hard and now I was the surprised one. Then he stopped laughing and put me down.

"Um… Sorry, I'm just really happy you said yes."

"But I won't leave alone. I will bring my friends with me and if I can't then I'm not coming."

"You can bring whatever you like." I nodded and went back into the jungle to get Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru. When we came back everyone stopped and stared at us. We walked up to Ikuto and he was staring at Miki and Yoru. Yoru got a little closer to Ikuto and started eyeing him. Yoru is a great judge of character; this will determine if Ikuto is what he says or if he's another monster. But the thing I never expected to happen happened. Yoru jumped on Ikuto and gave him a tiger hug.

"What is he doing?" Ikuto asked from under Yoru.

"That means he likes you." I said still not believing what was in front of me. Then Miki tackled Yoru and pushed him off Ikuto and they started wrestling. I smirked knowing that Miki just did that because she was jealous.

"What just happened?" Ikuto asked getting up.

"The one that hugged you is named Yoru and the one that tackled him is Miki. They're mates and Miki was jealous that Yoru hugged you so they started wrestling, again."

"So they do this a lot?"

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"So what are the rest called?"

"The yellow bird is named Dia, the monkey is named Ran, and the rabbit is named Suu." He nodded to show that he understood.

"Okay so how do you stop them?"

"Simple, MIKI!" As soon as I called her name they both froze and Ikuto looked taken back. Then both of them walked towards us and I turned to face Ikuto.

"Um… You want to get on the ship."

"Ship?"

"The boat." I nodded to show that I understood then I got on the ship with him.

It was huge, we saw Kukai and he did the same thing Ikuto did when I told him I was staying. Ikuto's father just gave me a regular hug and to my surprise I hugged back. Then Ikuto opened a door and I walked in with him following. The room was white but the things in it were gray. It had two beds and a door at the end of the room.

"You could say here for now, this room belongs to me and Kukai. That door leads to the bathroom."

"What's a bathroom?"

"Oh um… It's were you take baths and… go." At first I was confused but then I realized what he meant. I nodded to show that I understood.

"Now that I think about it how did you "go" before."

"Do you always ask personal questions?"

"Sorry… Um I have to go will you be okay by yourself?" I nodded to let him know that I will and he left.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I am so relived she said she would come, now I just have to tell dad I'm ready. I hate to do this to her but we still need to hunt a Bengal tiger. When she left the day I asked her some of the guys followed her and found out where the tigers are. Right now we're heading to capture a tiger and come back just in time to go back home. I feel so guilty doing this knowing how Amu would feel if she found out. But this is my job and I have to do it right.

When we arrived there every tiger looked depressed. They're probably sad that Amu left them, which just makes this harder. There was a tiger that headed into the woods and we decided to go after it. We set up a trap since we needed the tiger alive for a zoo. The tiger was so careless that it just walked into the trap. It was roaring and trying to get out but then I hit it with the tranquilizer and it went right to sleep. We carried it back to the ship and put it inside one of the boxes and loaded it on deck.

"Ikuto, I need your help with something!" Amu came up to me running with a following Suu and dragged me back to my room. When we entered I saw Ran hanging from a loose hanger in the dresser, I saw Dia on the desk, and I saw Miki and Yoru sleeping on the beds. Amu dragged me into the bathroom.

"Where do I pee?" I sighed.

"This is called a toilet, you sit on it then you pee. After you're done you clean yourself with this, it's called toilet paper. Once your clean push this little thing down and wash your hands here." I said gesturing to the sink.

"Okay now how do I use that?" I sighed again.

"If you want hot water twist this nob, if you want cold water twist this nob. You wash your hands with soap and you get soap by pushing this. Once you're done you dry your hands with this." I said gesturing to the towel.

"Thank you." She said while shoving me out the room and closing the door. Kukai came into the room and froze once he saw everyone.

"They're Amu's friends; they'll be staying with us."

"Where is Amu?" And right on cue she walked out of the bathroom. _'Wow, she's fast.'_

"Hi Kukai, Are you here to sleep?" Kukai nodded and that's when I realized that it was night time.

"Ikuto your father said that we'll leave first thing tomorrow since we took a bit longer in loading the stuff than we expected." I nodded, and then Amu walked to the beds.

"Miki, Yoru, get up." Amu said while shaking her tiger friends. When they woke up they got off the beds and laid down on the floor the rest of them slept on top of them and Amu laid down next to them.

"Amu you don't have to sleep on the floor, you could have my bed."

"No it's okay, I'm used to it." She said with a big smile. Well at least she's getting used to being around me and Kukai. But I still don't like the idea of her sleeping on the floor.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat." Kukai said jumping on his bed.

"Beat?"

"It means tired." I explained and she nodded. I got my pajamas and entered the bathroom to put them on. They were just gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I went back into the room and Kukai entered the bathroom and came out with green pajama pants and an orange button up shirt. Kukai got in his bed and immediately went to sleep. I sighed and turned off the lights and headed to my bed. I was about to get in until I saw a sleeping Amu on the floor and I couldn't help it. I picked her up bridal style and put her down in my bed and I got in with her and covered us with the blanket.

"Goodnight Ikuto." She said with a sleepy voice. At first I thought she was awake but then I realized she was still sleeping.

"Goodnight Amu."

**-Morning-**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai were still in bed but Amu was starting to wake up. _'Why is the floor is comfortable?'_ She slowly opened her eye and saw the face of a sleeping Ikuto. Her eyes instantly widened and she fell off the bed with a load thud.

"Ow." Amu quietly said while rubbing her but.

She kept wondering why he put her on his bed. _"You could have my bed." _His words from last night rang in her head. _'Did he do this just because he was trying to be… nice?'_

Amu looked back at the bed where a sleeping Ikuto laid, then she looked out the window. The sun was barely rising; she could still sleep for a bit longer. She got up went back under the covers of Ikuto's bed. This time she cuddled into Ikuto's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Amu figured it was just instinct but I think a smirking Ikuto had his own ideas.

**-Time Leap-**

Kukai woke up to a moving ship. He checked the time on the clock on the nightstand in between Ikuto's bed and his. It read _7:52 am_ so he decided to get up. He went up to Ikuto's bed and yanked off the sheets, but was taken back from the scene in front of him. It was Ikuto with his arms around Amu and she was against Ikuto's chest. It looked like they were starting to wake up. When Amu's eyes opened and she lifted her head and meet Ikuto's she blushed instantly and looked away.

"Morning." Ikuto said simply and Amu just blushed.

"Good morning you two." Kukai said coming into existence.

When Amu realized that Kukai was there she shot out of Ikuto's arms and off the bed. Landing on her but with a very loud thud for the second time that morning. This time it woke up Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru.

"Ow." She said while rubbing her but, again.

"Um… Can we pretend this never happened?" Amu asked with a mad blush on her face. Ikuto and Kukai both agreed to her offer. She got off the ground and almost fell again but caught her balance.

"Whoa, is the ground moving or something?"

"It's the boat, we're moving on the water." Kukai said.

"Really?" Amu said then shot out of the room and headed to the deck like a rocket with the boys and animals following.

When Amu made it on deck she headed for the railing and saw that the ship was moving. She stared into the distance in awe; she had never seen anything like this. Then a tired Kukai and Ikuto came onto the deck with their hand on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"How… does she… run… so fast?" Kukai said in between breaths.

"Kukai, she lived with tigers all her life, I think it's obvious that she would be a fast runner." Ikuto said regaining his breath.

"Dude… that was not human speed." Kukai said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous that she could beat you in a race."

"No one has ever beaten Souma Kukai and no one ever will!"

"What about my sister?" Kukai blushed a bit and looked away.

"She's an exception." He said and Ikuto let out a chuckle.

"Ikuto, what's that?" Amu asked while pointing and Ikuto followed her finger and looked in that direction and saw land.

"That is where we will get off to go to the plane and get back home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, we're close to your new home Amu?"

Amu looked back in the direction of the shore and one thought past through her head. _'I wonder what's going happen to me.'_ At that moment Dia got a strange feeling. She didn't know what it was but she knew that this was only the beginning of something big.

**Done. Anyways, I have no idea when I might update the next chapter. I'm tired so forgive me if I update late. Plus, I'm thinking about starting another story but I'm not sure. But I'll stop wasting your time for now R&R. :-)**


	5. Meeting the Tsukiyomi's

** Hello I finished chapter 5. Oh and in case you guys didn't know yet I made a new fanfic called Fight for Freedom. Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

** (Ikuto's POV)**

When we reached the dock, the truck was already there. We started to load the boxes in the truck. When I was heading back to the boat to get another box Amu called me.

"Ikuto, what is that thing that you guys are putting the boxes into?" she said while pointing at the truck.

"That's a truck, it's like a car except you can pack more stuff into it."

"What's a car?" I sighed and then ruffled her hair.

"You have a lot to learn and you'll learn it later. Right now you should get in the car over there." I said pointing to the car we'll be taking to go to the airport.

"Can I help with something?"

"Well all we're doing now is loading the boxes into the truck. But they're heav-" But before I could finish my sentence she went to the boat and got the box that held the tiger we hunted. She carried it on her shoulder like it was nothing when we needed five guys to do it. She put it in the truck and went back to the boat to get another box. After what seemed like mere seconds she placed the last box down in the truck and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. How could she carry all those boxes like they were nothing and in such a short amount of time when it would have taken us more than half an hour? She started to walk towards me with a worried expression on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just that you loaded all those boxes in the truck so…fast. And you did it by yourself without anyone's help."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's just surprising."

"Well Ikuto, thanks to your girlfriend we finished early and now we could head to the airport." Kukai's dad joked. He's goofy too, but nowhere near as Kukai.

"She's not my girlfriend." I corrected and then Amu's head shout around to look at me.

"So…I'm not your friend?" She said with sadness in her big golden eyes. _'Crap!'_

"No that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well you see, girlfriend doesn't actually mean a friend that's a girl."

"Then what does it mean?"

"Well it's kind of like a mate, and so is boyfriend. Do you understand?" She stayed silent for a bit then blushed and I took that as a sign that she understood. I chuckled at her cuteness. _'Wait a minute, did I just call her cute?'_

"Ikuto, Amu, it's time to go come on." My dad called us over from the car.

We started walking towards it with Amu's friends following. I got in the passenger's seat and Amu somehow fit in the back with Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru. Amu kept looking out the window the entire ride. When we got to the airport and headed to the private jet Amu came up to me.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at the plane.

"That's called a private jet. It's a smaller and more private version of a plane." She still had a confused look on her face.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know later, for now just sit tight."

We got on the jet and we sat across from each other and Amu's friends sat next to her, then everyone else came in and sat down. Kukai sat next to me and the plane started flying. Amu's eyes we glued to the window. I could tell that she was amazed by the view because she had never seen anything like it.

Halfway through the flight she fell asleep. She looked so innocent and pure like that.

"It's impolite to stare Ikuto." Kukai said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up"

"Oh and I think you have a little drool right here." He said gesturing to the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny"

"So have you noticed it yet?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Noticed what?"

"She's not normal." He said seriously.

"Well duh, she was raised by tigers, of course she isn't normal."

"No aside from that. Just look at her, even by her appearance you could tell that she's not normal." He said referring to her pink hair.

"Plus, you saw her loading the boxes onto the truck. She carried a grown tiger like it was nothing for God's sake."

"Okay I admit that it was surprising but can we put that aside for now. I just want to give her a normal life."

"Okay fine, but you're going to have to face that fact sooner or later." There was a bit of silence then we started to talk about random stuff.

When the jet landed I woke up Amu and we got in the car to go home. The rest of the group went to Worldwide to deliver the stuff. Kukai came with us, he said that he wanted to spend the night. We drove through the streets of Tokyo and Amu was glued to the window just like in the plane. Then I remembered that we had a sunroof.

"Hey Amu want a better view."

"View?" I sighed and opened the sunroof.

"Take a look." Then she got up out of her seat looked out the sunroof. I adjusted the side mirror so that I could see her expression. She was smiling ear to ear and her hair was blowing in the wind. _'She looks so beautiful' _I shook that thought out of my mind and we continued heading home.

I asked Amu to get back in the car and she obeyed and we closed the sunroof. We parked in the drive through and got out. I asked Amu to stay here with Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru for a bit while we went in to tell my mother and Utau. We walked through the door and mother instantly ran in and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Do you have any injures? Your home earlier than expected; why? Hello Kukai dear. Utau get down here your brother's home. And why are you wearing a wig?" My mother…said. Utau came down stairs and instantly blushed when she saw Kukai. I turned to see Kukai and he had the same face. I simply smirked and then dad cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Um there is something we have to show you two, or better yet someone." My mother and Utau looked confused and then we lead them outside. When we got there we saw Ran, Suu, Dia, and Yoru and I know its Yoru because his fur is darker that Miki's.

"Is that a tiger?" Utau asked terrified and she got behind Kukai.

"Aruto, what is this?" my mom said while her voice cracked.

At that moment Miki ran past us with Amu shortly following. They ran throughout the entire front yard, which by the way was huge. Then Amu was catching up to Miki at intense speed and tackled her right in front of us. She burst out laughing and rolled off of Miki.

"Got you Miki."

Then Miki started nuzzling her stomach and Yoru joined in. Ran started playing with Amu's feet and Suu nuzzled her neck and Dia just kept pocking her.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it that…Hahaha…tickles!" She said/laughed. I looked over to my family and all their faces were the same, shocked.

They stopped tickling her and she got up. She turned around and when she saw us she froze.

"Um…H-Hi it's n-nice to m-meet you." She stuttered.

**(Amu's POV)**

Ikuto just asked me to stay out here as he went in that really big, but I mean really big, house. I looked around and his front yard was big, bigger than big actually. I got a little bored just standing there so I went down to Miki's level.

"Want to go?" As soon as I said that she already ran I the distance and I followed shortly.

We ran all around the yard. We passed through the very pretty thing that shot out water, **(fountain)** then we went around the person made of rock, **(statue) **jumped over all the flowers, and made our way through every maze of trees.

I started to pick up on speed and tackled Miki to the ground. I burst out laughing and then she started tickling me which only made me laugh harder. Then to make things worst Ran, Suu, Dia, and Yoru joined in.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it that…Hahaha…tickles!"

When they stopped I kept laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. Then I finally calmed down and got up and when I turned around I froze. Standing in front of me was Ikuto, Kukai, Aruto, and two girls looking at me with wide eyes. _'Oh no, did I do something wrong? Maybe I should say something.'_

"Um…H-Hi it's n-nice to m-meet you." _'Darn it, I stuttered again. Why do I always do that?'_

"Um mom, Utau, this is Amu." Ikuto said and signaled me to come over to his side. I walked slowly to his side with the girls and Yoru following.

"Um…where did she come from?" The woman with long blond hair and violet eyes said to Ikuto but she didn't stop staring at me. I felt uncomfortable just being stared at.

"I'll explain inside the house." Then he grabbed my hand and I felt heat rise in my face.

The inside was even more amazing than outside. There was a big light hanging from the roof **(chandelier) **and the walls were white and golden. There was a big path **(hallway)** with steps in the middle of it that led to three floors. There were doors on both sides of the path and there were pictures on the walls too. Some were of two kids, one was a boy with midnight blue hair, I'm assuming that was Ikuto. The other kid was a girl with blond hair tied in pigtails violet eyes. Before I could look at any more Ikuto took me into a room on the left. That room was big too and we sat down on a very comfy set **(couch)**. The girls and Yoru sat with me and everyone but Ikuto sat across from us. He was standing in between us.

"Okay first off, Amu this is my mother Souko." He said signaling to the women sitting next to Aruto.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with as sweet smile.

"Pleasure?"

"She's saying that it's nice to meet you." Ikuto explained and I nodded slowly.

"And this is my little sister Utau." He said signaling to the girl that looked like Souko only younger and with pigtails; I think that she was the girl in the picture. He said that she was his sister.

"She's your little sister" I said slowly, I looked at her and a flash of dirty blond hair went through my head and I started to get dizzy.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine."

"Okay so now can you tell us who you are?" Souko asked and Ikuto signaled me to come over to his side and I did and the girls and Yoru followed.

"Okay so-" Ikuto started until I cut him off.

"I could do it."

"You sure?" I nodded while giving him a smile and he sat at the edge of the big seat.

"My name is Amu and that's all I know about my past. I don't remember living with humans but they do seem familiar to me so I think I did before. But I only remember living with tigers. I remember the day they found me perfectly.

I woke up with no memory of my past in the middle of the jungle and I was alone. Right when I was about to give up Pap-I mean the leader of the tigers, found me. Then they accepted me into their group and I became the leader's daughter. And the second after they accepted me, your kind came and took more than half of them away from me. And now I hate your kind; you killed the only family I had, and Miki and Yoru's parents.

But I do admit that not all of you are bad, like Ikuto. But the thing that bothers me is that he looks so much like the monster that took my family away. It's hard to push that aside but I'm trying. I'm trying to get used to being around all of you. I just think I need some time." I could see the two girl's eyes widen just like Ikuto when I told him.

"A-And your…friends?" Souko said gesturing to the girls and Yoru.

"Oh, well this is Ran" I said picking her up, "I found her as a baby what I think was a few years back." Ran moved so now she was around my shoulders playing with my hair and I picked up Suu. "This is Suu, I found her a little after I found Ran." I put her down and I walked in between Miki and Yoru. "This is Miki and this is Yoru, both of their parents were taken by the monster. Miki was taken in by Papa too but Yoru didn't want to. Miki is my sister but Yoru is like a brother to me too. And if Miki would just accept the fact that they're mates then he would really be my brother." I said looking into Miki's eyes and she pushed me and I just laughed while ruffling her fur.

"And the bird?" The girl, I believe her name is Utau, asked. I warm smile appeared on my lips.

"That's Dia; she's been with me from the first moment I woke up. Ever since then she gave me guidance and comforted me whenever I was sad. She's like a mother to me."

"That's nice, now I have to ask you what in the world are you wearing?" The girl Utau said and I blushed. I looked down at the tiger skin I always wear.

"What's wrong with it?" She sighed and then came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, you're taking a shower and when you get out you're wearing my close but we're going shopping later." She said while dragged me out of the room fast with the girls and Yoru following. I have a bad feeling about this.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_'Thank you, Utau.'_ Now that Amu was out of the room I could explain to my parents.

"So is that why you're wearing the wig, to make sure she doesn't…hate you?" My mom asked my dad.

"Yes, that's exactly why he's wearing it. But that's of now use if she sees the pictures of you in the house. I think Utau got the message and kept Amu occupied while we take everything that has to do with hunting and photos of you down." I said and mom, dad, Kukai, and I started to take down every picture of my dad down.

"What about my study?" My dad said _'Crap'_

Dad's study is a room full of the heads of every creature he's hunted on a wall. And the worst part of it is that the Bengal tiger is right in the middle of them all and it's the first one you see.

"Lock it now." Then he ran to his study which is on the third floor at the end of the hall.

"Ikuto does that girl really hate humans?" My mother asked me.

"Well I don't think she actually hates us. I think she's just scared."

"How do you know that?"

"When I first introduced her to the rest of the hunters I saw fear in her eyes. Maybe she does hate us, but it's mostly fear."

"That's terrible" my mother said. Then dad came back from upstairs.

"It's locked."

"Good."

"So what do we do with her?" My mom asked.

"I think she should stay with us for the time being." My father said.

"I second that proposal." Kukai said raising his hand like a child.

"Souko, are you okay with that?" My dad asked my mother.

"Of course I am. It's going to be like raising a second daughter." My mom said with sparkles in her eyes and we all sweat dropped.

"Well anyways it's about time I start making lunch." my mom said, then she entered the kitchen.

Me and Kukai went into the living room and turned on the television. We started talking and we just used the television as background sounds.

"Boys, come get your lunch." My mom said. We turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen. We were in the middle of the hall when mom called Amu and Utau.

"Utau, Amu, get down here and get your lunch." My mom shouted. We went in the kitchen and dad was already there.

"Come on Amu, you look fine." Utau said while pulling what I assumed to be Amu into the kitchen. I couldn't see her because the wall was blocking her.

"Utau, this feels weird and why is it so lose?"

"Because none of my clothes fit you so I had to use Ikuto's."

"What?" I asked to see if I heard her right.

"Oh yeah, you don't mind right?"

"No but how the hell did you get in my room?"

"I picked the lock, duh." That explains so much.

The animals already entered the kitchen and we were just waiting for Utau to somehow bring Amu in the room. But she had no success.

"Kukai help me." Utau called and Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist and you could clearly see the blush on her face. Then with one hard pull Amu fell in the kitchen.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Amu." Utau said while helping Amu up. She was wearing my black t-shirt with grey sweat pants. She actually looked cute.

"Why did wrap that stuff around me under the shirt? It's so tight."

"Well I'm sorry but none of my bras fit you so I had to bind you. It's not my fault that you have bigger boobs than me."

"Girls, this topic is not to be discussed in front of boys!" After all that happened, we started eating.

**(Amu's POV)**

While we were eating, they started talking and laughing together. They all looked so happy and…and… good. They actually looked like they wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone.

"Hey Amu, are you going to eat?" Kukai asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my food and I saw that it was meat but it looked different. The memory of the first time I ate it came back to my mind.

"I'm sorry but I don't eat meat. The first time I tried it I was throwing up for days."

"Was it cooked or did they just give it to you without doing anything to it?" Souko asked me.

"They just gave it to me, and it didn't look like this"

"That's why; humans can't eat raw meat. It isn't good for them. But you could eat that one, and I promise you that this time you won't throw up."

I looked at her doubtfully and then I looked at the girls and Yoru then down to my plate. I picked up the meat and bit it. It tasted amazing, and it was nothing like what I've ever tasted before. But then again, it tasted familiar.

"So, how does it taste."

"I taste good, but familiar." They stayed quite.

"Do you have some fruit and meat that isn't…cooked?"

"Um…I think so." Souko said then got the fruit and put the meat on a plate.

I got up and went over to the girls and Yoru. I put the fruit in front of Ran and Suu. Then I placed the plate of meat down and got one. Miki and Yoru came up to me and I threw the meat to Miki and she skillfully caught it in her mouth and I did the same with Yoru.

When I was done feeding them I went back to eating my own food. Everyone was staring at me when I sat down. I just ignored and started eating again.

"What about the bird?" Utau asked and I looked at Dia then back at her.

"What about Dia?"

"What does she eat?" I was about to say something when I realized I didn't know what Dia ate.

"I don't know; I've never seen Dia eat before and she's never eaten with us before either. Whenever it's time to eat she always disappears." Then I got up and I walked towards Dia. I looked into her eyes and she wasn't hungry. Then I went back to my food.

"She's not hungry." I said and went back to eating.

When we finished Utau ran up to me and grabbed my hands again.

"Time to go get you some real clothes." Then she dragged me to the door but before she opened it Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Utau, where are you taking her?"

"The mall."

"She can't go."

"And why not?" Utau said letting go of my hand and putting her hands on her hips.

"She's still getting used to being around a small group of humans and the mall is full of tons of them. She's not ready for it." Ikuto said then I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ikuto its okay, I'll be fine. Besides, I was going to have to be around a lot of humans sooner or later." He stayed silent for a bit and then responded.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"If you're all going, then I am too." Kukai said coming up to us and putting his arm around Utau. She blushed and then pushed Kukai away from her and flipped her hair.

"A-Alright then, let's go." She said while turning around and then she walked out the door. I think there's something going on between her and Kukai, I will find out more about this. Putting that aside, we went out of the house and to what I think was a car.

"I call shot-gun!" Kukai yelled and got in the front of the car.

"Um Amu," Utau said stepping in front of me, "I don't think it's a good idea that you bring them." She said pointing to the girls and Yoru.

"Why not?"

"Humans aren't really…used to being around them. They get scared."

"But they wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I know but it's better if they stay here." I turned around to look at them then I looked back at Utau.

"Okay fine." Then I walked over to them and I looked at all of them to tell them. They started to walk back to the house and I felt really bad. I've never went anywhere without them. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned around to see who it was I saw Ikuto.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I won't leave you alone." I blushed.

"Promise?" I asked lowering my head a bit.

"I promise."

When he said that my head shot up and he had a smile on his face. I looked into his eyes and I almost got lost in them and I started to get a weird feeling in my chest and stomach. _'What is this?'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard I load beep. When I looked in its direction I saw that it was Utau's car.

"Hey love birds, get in the car." She said with a teasing voice and a smirk.

"Shut up Utau."

Then we got in the back seat of the car and started driving to the mall. While we were driving I looked at the side mirror and I saw a certain yellow bird following us. I sighed at her overprotectiveness.

**Okay that was long and I don't have anything else to say so just please R&R and check out my new story. I'd appreciate it if you did, well anyways bye. :-)**


	6. What Will He Decide?

** Hey guys. My school is on an entire week break for Thanksgiving! Yes, more time for friends and writing! Anyways let's get on with the story, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Amu's POV)**

All of this is terrifying. On the way to the mall, I think I saw more than hundreds of monsters. They were everywhere. They were in cars, they were walking, and some were even in big boxes in the sky. **(build boards)**

Right now, we barely walked through the front doors and I almost ran back out. They were everywhere. I was backing away until Ikuto and Utau grabbed my hands. I closed my eyes shut and squeezed their hands. I was shaking but I wasn't cold. _'Why am I shaking?'_

"Amu, it's okay. You don't have to be scared." Ikuto whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open in rage and I let go of their hands and faced Ikuto with a glare.

"I am not afraid of any monster. Don't ever think that again." I said and all of their eyes widened. There was a silence until Kukai broke it.

"Okay, well now that we cleared that up why don't we head to our first store? Utau, you lead the way."

"Right, come on." Utau said and then she grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd of monsters. There were so many of them and all of them were looking at me.

We stopped in one place with a lot of… of… I don't even know what they are. Ikuto and Kukai stopped a bit when they saw it then they followed us again.

"Oh no, you guys are not coming in here." Utau said.

"Why can't they come in, Utau?" I asked.

"Cause this isn't a place for boys. Come on, and if one of you even thinks of looking I will skin you both alive." She warned.

She got a lot of those things and pushed me into a really small room, but it was big enough for me to move freely. **(changing room) **I remember that these were the things that Utau tried to put on me back at the house, but they were too small. I think she called them bras and something else you wear on your bottom. Some were too small and others were too big and some fit perfectly.

After Utau was finished buying them we headed to other places and this time Ikuto and Kukai came along. After a bit of time I got a little used to seeing a lot of monsters, but I still didn't like being close to them.

We spent what I think was hours looking for clothes. I didn't really get that much of anything because I didn't really like the kind of clothes there were. Utau almost killed at me because I didn't want anything, but Kukai calmed her down. I swear there is something going on between those two.

Right now we were eating and Utau and Kukai were having an eating contest. Ikuto and I were eating in a different table because their table was surrounded by people cheering them on.

"So, are you having fun?" Ikuto asked me.

"Well I don't want lie… no I'm not having fun, sorry." Then I took a bite out of a sandwich, or at least that's what they told me.

"Me neither, come on." He said getting up and holding out his hand.

"Bu wa about the foo?" I said with the food still in my mouth and Ikuto chuckled.

"Take it with you." I did what he said and he lead outside the mall.

We were walking for a bit and I ended up finishing my sandwich. It was starting to get dark and I didn't see that much monsters around anymore.

"Ikuto, where are we going?"

"We're almost there just a little bit more." then there was a bit of silence.

"When are we going to be there?"

"We're here." We were in front of a big gate with big wall too.

"Climb on my back and close your eyes."

"What?" I asked a little surprised.

"Just do it." Then he turned around. I thought about it for a bit and then I got on his back.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause it's a surprise. Trust me."

That shocked me a bit. Trust him? Should I trust him? I looked at the tip of the gate and Dia was there. She flew away before anything else happened. This time it was up to me to decide. _'I hope I don't make a big mistake.' _I closed my eyes.

"Hold on tight." After he said that I felt as if we weren't on the ground anymore.

"Ikuto, what are you-"

"Just hold on tight and don't open your eyes." I obeyed and just stayed quiet.

It felt like he was climbing the gate. Then I think he jumped off because it felt like we were falling in the air. I held on to him tighter but not too tight for me to squeeze him and let out a small scream. I felt the impact; he landed swiftly on the ground and got up. "You could get off, but don't open your eyes." I did what he said and kept my eyes closed. But I was dying to know where we were so I was about to sneak a small peek, but Ikuto didn't let me.

He got in back of me and covered my eyes. "You don't have to do that you know. I'll keep my eyes closed."

"Don't pretend like you weren't about peek. Start walking, I'll guide you." I sigh and walked forward. We made a few turns and then we stopped.

"Stay here and don't open your eyes. I mean it this time."

"And what will you do if I opened them, huh?" I said crossing my arms over me chest. His hands fell from my face and I waited for a response.

"Then I'll have to punish you." He whispered in my ear and I felt his hot breath. The heat rose in my face and I heard his footsteps leave.

I heard things moving and small music notes. I wanted to open my eyes so badly. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me which I believed to be Ikuto's. He stopped next to me.

"Okay, you could open your eyes now."

I opened them and what I saw amazed me. There were lights everywhere and all these things that were moving. I saw horses and giant cups and really long cars and this giant circle with little rooms all around it. There was also this beautiful music that went with the place perfectly.

"What is this place?"

"It's called and amusement park and all the things you see are called rides."

"This is beautiful."

"Wanna get on a ride?" I turned to look at him and he had smile on his face. At that moment I knew that I could trust him.

I nodded and then he took me to different rides. The long cars were actually a roller-coaster; the giant cups were called the tea cups; the horses weren't alive and they were called the merry-go-round; and the giant circle was called a Ferris wheel. There were so many more things too. So far we went on the roller-coaster, the Ferris wheel, in the house of mirrors, and right now we're riding the tea cups and I am laughing like a crazy person.

"It's not that funny."

"It's very funny, Ikuto. You look like a giant and you barely fit." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Well at least you're having fun." I stopped laughing when he said that.

"Does that mean that you're not having fun?" when I said that I saw his eyes widen.

"No that's not what I meant. Of course I'm having fun." I smiled we just stayed there in silence. Then the rides stopped moving and the music stopped and the lights turned off.

"Well I guess that's it." Ikuto said in a sad tone.

"What happened?"

"The amusement park is closed for today. If you flip the breaker then it turns on for a bit but will turn off in a bit of time. It's open every day but today."

"Can we come tomorrow?"

"Can't, I have school tomorrow."

"School?"

"It's a place where you learn things." He said getting out of the tea cup and coming over to help me get out.

"Well shouldn't I go to school too?"

"First we have to get you cached up with your grade level." Now we both were out of the tea cups and we started walking.

When we reached the gate and I got on Ikuto's back like last time. He climbed it and jumped off the gate and we were on the other side.

"Hey, you two! What are you guys doing?" a guy yelled and started running towards us.

"Run" Ikuto said grabbing my hand and running away from him. The guy kept screaming at us and chasing us. Then Ikuto pulled me into a sharp turn and we lost him.

"Why were we running from him?"

"Well we weren't exactly supposed to be in that amusement park today." He gave me a weak smile, then pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I said pointing at the thing he was holding.

"It's called a phone. You use it the contact people that are at a distance away from you. You could call them which is like talking but you can't see them. You could use facetime and that way you could hear and see them. Or you could text them but you can't hear or see them, but you could read what they're saying." I nodded slowly to let him know that I understood.

He opened it and I saw something that I didn't really understand. It did look familiar though. _'Lep-no that's not it,'_ I searched my mind for a word for what they were.

"Letters?" I whispered to myself. Yeah, that's the word I was looking for. Ikuto heard my whisper.

"That's right, you don't know how to read do you?" I shook my head.

"But I think I did before. They seem familiar to me, but my memory's still fuzzy. What does it say?"

"I got five miss calls from Utau. I better call her back or she'll get worried." Then he pressed something and put the phone to his ear.

_"Ikuto! Where are you, and where's Amu?!"_ I could hear her shout from the phone all the way here. Ikuto pulled the phone away from his ear when she screamed and placed it back when she was done.

"Calm down woman, you're gonna make me go deaf. Amu's fine, she's with me. Where are you guys?" There was a short silence then Ikuto pressed something and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Utau and Kukai are still at the mall, come on." He said and we started to walk back.

"But Ikuto, wont it take a long time to get back since it took us half the day to get here?" I asked remembering the long walk we took to get to the amusement park.

"Actually the mall is just a few streets away. I wanted to show you the amusement park at night so I took you in few circles around the neighborhood till it got dark." He said with a chuckle and my eyes widened.

"You did what?"

"Hey, but it looked good right?"

"Well, it was beautiful."

"Then shouldn't get a "Thank you, Ikuto."" I lowered my head a bit and blushed.

"Thank you, Ikuto." After I said that the rest of the walk was silent. It was a comfortable silence.

When we reached the mall Utau and Kukai were waiting at the entrance. It was late so the mall was closed and we were the only ones there. When Utau saw me, she ran over and tackled me in a tiger hug.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? I swear, just say the word and he will be put in a hospital." Utau said and then glared at Ikuto.

"Utau… I'm fine… but can't… breath." I managed to say under Utau's deadly tiger hug.

"Sorry Amu," she let go of me so fast that I fell on my but. "Sorry."

When I looked up, I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat. My breathing was heavy and I was sweating. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Amu, are you okay?" someone asked, I think it was Ikuto but I was to in shocked to be sure.

"I-I-I-It-" I was so shocked that I could barely say a word.

"Amu, calm down; what's wrong?" I tried to gather all my strength to tell them what I see, to tell what I wished I'd never see again.

"I-I-It's him," I managed say.

"Who is it; who do you see?"

"The mo-monster." I pointed at what Ikuto told me was called a build board.

The person on the build board I was pointing at was the monster that attacked my kingdom. He was smiling; after what he did to my family he's still smiling! Flashbacks of that day kept playing in my head over and over again. All the blood; all the cries; all the deaths; it was like I was there, living that moment of my life again and again. Tears started to fall down my eyes so I closed them shut, and my body was shaking.

I knew that Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were calling me, but I couldn't hear them. So many emotions were going through my body at that moment. Rage; fear; confusion; sadness; I never wanted to feel this way again. Then my eyes widened, _'What was that? I've never felt this way before. Or maybe… I just don't remember.'_ Then an image of two guys and a light shining on my face flashed through my mind and I started getting dizzy. I saw a blurred image of Dia flying towards me and then everything went black. The last thing I remember was hearing voices shouting my name; I recognized that one of those voices belonged to Ikuto.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Amu! Amu, can you hear me? Amu!"

Damn it! I thought those build boards weren't supposed to be up for another week. But even then, the thought of Amu seeing them never crossed my head. Now she's fainted and I can't control my train of thought.

Dia flew down and landed on Amu's lap. Then she looked at me and I instantly calmed down. I could think again and I knew what to do. _'What is this bird?'_ I shook that thought out of my head and concentrated on helping Amu. I picked her up and carried her in my arms.

"Come on, we need to take Amu home." I said to Utau and Kukai and then headed to Utau's car.

When we reached home Amu's friends came into the room the second we closed the door. They all surrounded us and had a depressed look. I told Utau to tell my mother to come help. I took Amu to my room, with her friends obviously following, and laid her down on my bed. I hid all the photos that had my dad in them. She was still wearing my clothes so I assume she was comfortable.

"What should I do, dude?" Kukai asked me

"My dad should be in his study right now. Tell him what happened and come back here."

"That's it; I just tell him and leave?" he said disappointed thinking he got a weak job.

"That's how you tell things to my dad. You tell him; you leave him alone; and he comes up with the best solution." After I said that he left the room then my mom rushed in the room with Utau.

She touched Amu's forehead cheek then her forehead. "Well she doesn't have a fever and her breathing is normal. It seems like she just fainted because of the surprise."

"I didn't faint because of that," Amu said with her eyes still closed. "Amu, you're awake!" Utau said then rushed over to Amu's side and Amu's friends and I did the same.

"What I miss?" Kukai said coming into the room, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw us and joined in.

"I'm going to go get you some tea." My mom said then left the room.

"What did you mean when you said that that's not the reason why?" I asked referring to what she said earlier. Ran, Suu, and Dia rested on her lap and Miki and Yoru stayed on the sides of the bed. Then she slowly opened her golden orbs and began to speak.

"I think I'm starting to remember things about my past. The past before the tigers, the one with humans." When she said that my eyes widened.

"Really, like what?" Utau asked.

"Well they're just images and stuff like that. Like before I fainted, I think I felt that way before; angry, sad, confused, and scared all at the same time. I also saw two men and a bright light shining right in my face so it was hard see that clearly. But when I saw that, my head started hurting a lot and then everything went black."

"Has this happened before?" I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Yeah, it happened a few times when I first woke up and it's happening more since I've met you. Every time it's happened my head starts hurting or I get dizzy."

Then my mom came in with the tea and told Amu to drink it slowly. Of course, she's never drank something that hot before and burned her tongue. My mom left and we all just stayed in my room talking.

"Guys, remember that you have school tomorrow. Kukai, here you go," my mom said throwing Kukai a big blanket, "now go to bed, all of you. Amu, come with me and I'll show you your room." Everyone left except Kukai. We changed and Kukai got the blanket and put it on the floor.

"So are you sure there aren't any hidden feelings towards Amu?" Kukai asked in a teasing voice.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I caught you two sleeping in the same bed? Maybe it's because you disappeared with her alone for hours? Or maybe it's because it's just obvious to tell by just seeing the way you look at her."

"Go to bed, Kukai." I said throwing a pillow at his face, but he caught it.

"Whatever you say lover boy."

After Kukai's teasing session I turned off the light and Kukai was immediately out. I laid down in my bed but I didn't sleep; I laid there thinking about Amu for who knows how long. I don't know why I was thinking about her so much. Then I thought back at what Kukai said, _"So are you sure there aren't any hidden feelings towards Amu?"_ I shook that thought out of my head; Amu and I are just friends. Besides, she hates humans and I look like the monster she hates the most, which is my father. It's not humanly possible.

Then I heard the door of my room slowly and head of pink hair and honey-golden eyes peeked through the door.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"I had a nightmare; I've been getting a lot them since the day I met you." She said coming in the room and closing the door. I guess her little friends are asleep in her room.

"It didn't seem like you had a nightmare when we were on the ship." She blushed at the memory of that night.

"I-I know, that's the only night I didn't have a nightmare. That's why I was wondering if I could…" She trailed of in her sentence but I think I know where she was going.

"If you could sleep with me again?" I finished for her.

"If it's too much of a bother I could leave." She said backing up a bit.

"No, it's fine." I made room for Amu and she came laid down. I covered us with the blanket and rapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer like in the boat.

"Ikuto," Amu said in a whisper and I looked at her, "we're friends right?"

"That's what I think, why are you asking?"

"Just making sure," then she rested her head back on my chest, "goodnight, Ikuto."

"Goodnight, sleep well." With that we fell asleep.

**(Aruto's POV)**

Amu is coming closer to knowing the truth about who I am. It seems like her reaction won't be pleasant. I don't want to do this and I know that Ikuto and Utau won't like this either, but it's best for Amu. She won't like it either, but it will do her well.

"Have you come up with a decision yet?" Souko asked coming in the room. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll call them." She said in a sad voice and left.

I took of the blond wig, which made my head very itchy, and walk over to the window in my study. The moon was shining the night sky with help from the stars. I closed my eyes thinking how my decision would bring sorrow to my family.

_'I'm sorry Souko, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and most of all Amu, but it's for your own good.'_

**Omg, what he gonna do? Sorry if this was a late update, I have no excuses other than being lazy. But I swear that I will try to put my lazy but to work in the future. Have a happy thanksgiving everyone and R&R! :-)**


	7. We Are Not Tutors

** I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Sorry for the late update! I've been in this play and they had us practice after school. The good this is that school's out, the play is over, and I have more time to update. Now I have no excuse and if I do update late I give you permission to slap the hell out of me. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Kukai's POV)**

_BEAP! BEAP! BEAP!_

Stupid alarm clock; I was having the best dream ever and that damn thing woke me up. I turned it off and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and got the clothes I was going to wear today from the bag I brought. I turned to look at Ikuto who was still fast asleep with the blanket covering him. I sighed and walked over to the foot of bed. I got the blanket and yanked it off and I couldn't believe what I saw next.

I saw Ikuto sleeping with Amu; they were in the same position that they were on the boat. When did she come in here? I'm a light sleeper so she couldn't even open the door without me noticing.

"Wake up, love birds!" I shouted. Both of them started to open their eyes. Once Amu saw me she blushed like crazy, let out a small-but loud-scream, and fell off the bed with a thud.

"What's going on in here?" Souko said opening the door with Utau and Aruto behind her. When Amu saw them she blushed harder and got up from the ground.

"Amu, what are you doing in here?" Utau asked.

"I found her in Ikuto's bed with him sleeping, _again_." I said emphasizing the word again.

"Snitch" Ikuto said with a glare.

"Hey I just said that 'cause I want to know how in the world she got in here without me knowing."

"Simple, she walked in here." My mouth dropped.

"No, there's no way she could have walked in here without me knowing. I am a light sleeper after all." Ikuto chuckled.

"Dude, you couldn't even hear a tiger's roar." And right on cue we heard a tiger roar.

A tiger-I have no idea if it's Miki or Yoru-came in and tackled Amu to the ground. It started to lick her face and she started laughing. Then the rest of the animal group came in and surrounded Amu.

"Okay, I'm sorry I left the room but I had a nightmare." She said looking into the tiger's eyes. There was a bit of silence until Amu's mouth opened wide while smiling.

"Oh you're going down." Once she said that the tiger zoomed out the room and Amu got up.

"Get back here, Miki!" Amu yelled and ran after the tiger and the rest of the animal group followed. We all looked at each other with worried looks and ran after all of them.

We ran down stairs and then went out to the back yard. The animals were all standing on the steps and looking at Amu and Miki run, and we joined them. I couldn't believe my eyes; Amu was actually on Miki's tail. She was catching up to a tiger at inhuman speed. But she was still wearing Ikuto's clothes and since the pants were longer she tripped and fell. The animals rushed to her side and so did we.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked while Aruto was helping her up.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to being in these types of clothes." She said while getting up and dusting off the clothes. Ran jumped into her arms and she smiled.

"I'm fine, Ran. But it's time for you guys to take a bath." She said looking into all of their eyes. When she looked in one of the tiger's eyes it tried to run away again but she stopped it by grabbing its tail.

"Souko, where can I wash them?" she asked her.

"Um…Kukai, can you show her to the bathroom." I nodded.

"Come on," I said while nodding my head in the direction of the house. She followed me into the house and I lead her into the bathroom on the second floor.

"Here it is, well if that's everything bye." I said about to turn around to leave until Amu said something.

"Actually-if it's not too much of a bother-can you help me?" Amu asked. I looked at the clock to make sure that I had enough time before we went to school and it was enough.

"Sure, how hard can it be?"

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"So you and Amu have slept in the same bed before?" my dad asked me.

"Yes, we have."

"And when was the first time?" my mom asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot. We were in the living room and my mom, dad, and Utau were interrogating me.

"The first time was when we were on the boat. She was sleeping on the floor and I just thought that she would be more comfortable on the bed."

"Did you do anything to her? I swear if you ever laid a finger on her I'll-"

"Utau, come on, do you really think I'll do something like that?" I asked Utau.

"Honestly, yes."

"Whoa!" we heard someone yell from upstairs, it sounded like Kukai. "Sorry-Miki, get back here!" This time it sounded like Amu. We all went up stairs to the bathroom and opened the door. We saw Kukai sitting in the bathtub soaking wet and Amu pulling Miki by her collar but with no success, and both of them were soaking weak too. All the other animals were clean and calmly sitting by and watching the show.

When Amu realized we were there she blushed and laughed nervously, "Miki doesn't like taking baths."

"This is fun." Kukai stated still in the bathtub, "Kukai, now while she's distracted." Amu whispered to Kukai. Then Kukai slowly took out a bucket from the tub and jumped out and dumped it on Miki soaking her with water.

Kukai dropped the bucket and Amu let go of Miki's collar, "VICTORY!" they both shouted at the same time.

Coming back to reality, Amu's face blushed again, "Sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up."

"I'll help too." Kukai said, "Me too." Utau added.

"No, you guys have to go to that school thing Souko was talking about yesterday. I'll do it myself, don't worry." She said smiling.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked and she nodded still smiling.

"I'll get the things you need. Kids, start getting ready for school and Utau give Amu some of the clothes you guys bought yesterday." My mom said to us then everyone left leaving me and Amu alone, with the exception of the animals. There was a short silence.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" I asked her and she blushed a little.

"No, I didn't. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it." More silence. Then my mom and Utau came with a mop, towels, and clothes.

"Here Amu, use these to dry up the water and then you mop the floor like this," my mom said showing her how to use a mop, "then when you're done change into these." My mom said taking the clothes from Utau and putting them and the counter that was dry. "If you need anything just call me." Utau said then both of them left, then there was more silence.

"Well, I have to go get ready for school." I said while pointing in back of me.

"Okay, bye." She said heading to the towels. I closed the door and started walking towards my room.

* * *

I got dressed for school in a dark blue shirt, black pants and hoodie, and navy blue converse. Right now I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Kukai and Utau. My mom was still cooking for Amu and my dad.

"Mom, what's Amu gonna do when we're in school?" I asked just now realizing that I won't be with Amu while I'm in school.

"Actually, last night we called one of our old family friends. They're gonna come and tutor Amu, they're also gonna help her feel more comfortable living with humans."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" I asked a little mad.

"Sorry honey, I forgot." I calmed down a bit and went back to eating my food.

"When are they coming?" Utau asked.

"They didn't say, but they should be here before you guys get back from school." My mom said.

"Yoru, give that back, that's not a toy and you know it!" we heard Amu yell from upstairs.

Then I saw Yoru run in the room and go around the table. He had something in his mouth; it looked like clothes. Then Amu ran into the room-followed by the girls-and stopped in front of Yoru with a serious face. She was wearing black sweats and a pink tank top but she didn't have any shoes.

"Yoru, why'd you do that? You know that's not a toy." Amu said softening her look and going down to Yoru's level. She took the thing out from his mouth and held it in her hands. Her extremely long hair was in the way and none of us could see what it was.

"Amu sweetie, what is that?" my mom asked. Amu hesitated, but then she stood back up and showed it to us. It was a white nightgown; it looked like it was for a child around the age of four or five, and it was ripped with brownish red stains on it.

"It's what I was wearing when I first woke up. Dia keeps telling me to through it away, but I can't." she muttered.

"How come we didn't see it when we got on the boat?" I asked not remembering her bringing that gown on the bout.

"I asked Dia to hide it in the boat before we went on. I don't know why, but I didn't want anyone to see it." My mom walked up to her and took a closer look at the nightgown. I saw her eyes widen a little bit but she quickly recovered.

"Amu, could you wait in the kitchen for a bit before I give you your breakfast. I need to talk to the kids for a little bit." She nodded and then sat down. We all went out into the hallway and looked at my mother.

"Okay first of all, we are not kids; and second, what's wrong?" Utau asked.

"Did you guys take a good look at the nightgown; did you see the brownish red parts on it?" she asked seriously and we all nodded, "Its blood."

My eyes widened, the gown was nearly covered it. "Are you sure its blood? Wasn't she five or four when she wore that? There's no way that a five-year-old could wear something that's covered in that much blood." Kukai tried to reason.

"Guys, I've worked with blood for most of my life. It looks exactly like it and it smells exactly like it too." My mom works in a hospital, so she wasn't lying when she said that she has worked with blood her whole life. But we still couldn't believe it.

I walked pass my mother and walked into the kitchen. I saw Amu pocking Ran, she tried to stop her finger but once Amu pocked one place she quickly moved her finger to pock another part. She had a smile on her face while she played with her monkey. Then I saw the gown on her lap and I knew that at one point in her life, that smile didn't exist. I could hold back, I walked up to her, turned her around and hugged her.

I held her in my arms as if I let her go something bad would happen to her. At that moment I've made it my job to protect her and not let anything hurt her.

"Um…I-Ikuto, what are doing?" she asked me and I pulled out of the hug. I started at her not saying anything. She stared back at me with her big golden eyes and pink cheeks and we stayed like that for a bit.

"You should eat." I suggested, and then I walked over to the stove and continued making the pancakes my mom was making.

Everyone else walked in and looked at Amu and me. They sat down deciding not to say anything. I gave Amu her finished pancakes and fork and she gave me a quick thank you.

"Morning everyone, kids time for school…what happened?" my dad walked in but his voice trailed off when he sensed the tension in the room.

"Nothing; kids you heard him. Get your things, it's time for you guys to go." My mom said walking up to my dad and giving him a kiss on the cheek. We all walked to the door and got our bags.

"Bye guys, Bye Amu." I said then closed the door. We walked to the car and this time I drove. Utau was in the passenger's side and Kukai was in the back. We rode to school in silence. When we got there we saw our friends Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase talking and we walked up to them.

"Morning guys, how was your trip?" our friend Tadase asked.

"Well, Ikuto finally caught a Bengal tiger. But one of our guys got injured so we couldn't get anymore. So it was pretty normal." Kukai quickly made it up not wanting to mention anything about Amu.

"You guys are lying, tell us the truth." Rima said with a plain voice. Somehow she can always tell when someone is lying. Now and then it's useful but in times like these it's annoying.

"Lying isn't right and its worst if you do it to your friends. It hurts Yaya that you don't trust us. Tell us what happened please." Yaya pleaded with her puppy dog face. Thankfully, the bell rang ending this conversation.

"We're not done here. You guys will tell us the truth in lunch." Rima declared, then they all walked away to their classes except for Kukai, Utau, and I.

"What are we going to do? We can't make something up or else lie-detector-Rima will know. I still can't figure out how she does that." Kukai said.

"I think we should tell them the truth." Utau suggested, "After all, they are our friends, we should trust them." Kukai held his chin showing that he was in thought and then nodded and made an approving sound. They turned to look at me to see if I agreed.

"Fine, we can tell them. But they can't meet her, at least not yet." I declared.

"Deal, now let's head to class before we're late." Kukai said dragging me to our homeroom saying a quick goodbye to Utau.

**-Lunch Time-**

We were sitting in a round table outside the cafeteria. Everyone was waiting for us to tell them what happened during the hunting trip.

"Well, is one of you gonna say something?" Rima asked getting impatient and crossing her arms.

I sighed and looked over at Utau and Kukai. "You guys wanna take over?" I asked and they nodded.

"Well I'm just gonna cut to case and come right out and say it," Kukai said putting his hands up. He stayed like that for a bit then pointed at me, "Ikuto got a girlfriend."

Everyone's mouths gapped and looked at me in shock. I looked over at Utau and Kukai and they had wide smirks on their faces. I have a feeling that they planned this.

"I can't believe that Tsukiyomi Ikuto-the guy that's wanted by every girl in the school but rejects all of them-finally got a girlfriend." Nagi said referring to earlier today when I opened my locker and found a bunch of love letters. But instead of reading them, I just threw them in the trash.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Rima, can you tell everyone that Kukai's lying." I asked her to clarify.

"Well he's not telling the truth," she announced.

"Thank you"

"But he's not lying either." She added.

Kukai smirked at me and I glared at Rima. "What are you glaring at me for? It's not my fault you like somebody."

"I don't like-" I stopped myself and tried to calm down while my hands formed a fist, "Kukai just tell them what happened-the truth this time."

"Whatever you say lover-boy." He patted my back then continued, "Well during the hunting trip, we found someone."

"But the island you guys were on is inhabited." Kairi said.

"That's what we thought, but it turns out that there was a girl living on it for nine years."

"Eleven years" I corrected him.

"Right, anyways it turns out that she was raised my Bengal tigers. I know it sounds impossible, but if you saw this girl with those tigers you would be convinced. But there is one problem-she hates humans." Everyone's eyes widened and Kukai turned to me.

"You wanna take over from here? After all, you know this part better than I do." Kukai suggested and I nodded.

"Eleven years ago, my dad went on a hunting trip to that island to capture and kill as many tigers as possible. She had no memory of her past. All she remembered was waking up and being found by the tigers. To her, they were the first ones to accept her; they were her first family. But the moment after they accepted her my father came and did his job. She saw everything and now she claims she hates humans but I think that she's just scared. We're trying to show her that not all humans are bad and we also want to give her a normal life, but there's another problem. Above all other humans, she hates my dad the most. She remembers what he looks like so he has to wear a wig and so far she hasn't found him out."

"That is so sad. But wait, what's the problem if she doesn't know your dad is him?" Yaya asked.

"Yesterday we went to the mall to get her some clothes and expose her to human life. But when we were outside the mall she saw one of the new build boards for Worldwide. That build board showed a picture of my dad on it. She started freaking out and she was so scared that she could barely speak. When it was all over, she ended up passing out. That was just a picture-I don't even what to know what would happen if she caught my dad red handed." They stayed silent.

"Does she have a name?" Tadase asked breaking the silence.

"That's actually the only thing she remembers about her past. Her name is Amu." Utau said and I saw Rima's, Nagi's, and Tadase's eyes widen.

"D-did you just say her name is…Amu?" Nagihiko asked and he seemed a bit shocked.

"Yeah, pretty rare name huh?" Kukai commented.

"Can we meet her?" Tadase asked a little anxious. It almost sounded like as if it was urgent. This is starting to get suspicious.

"No you can't. None of you can." I said. I started to study how they reacted.

"Why not?" Rima asked and I could hear a little anger in her voice.

"She's still a little uneasy around humans." Utau responded.

"But didn't you say you took her to the mall yesterday? The mall is filled with hundreds of people." Rima's voice had a bit of irritation now.

"We never said she was comfortable around them. You can't meet her, at least not now." I said in an emotionless voice.

It looked like she was about to say something but I cut her off by standing up. "I'm gonna call the house to check on her." I said with my back turned towards them then I walked away. While I was walking, a girl got in front of me and stopped me. She kept fidgeting and had a blush on her face. I knew what this was-it's happened to me millions of times before-a confession. I sighed _'Let's get this over with.'_

"U-um…I-Ikuto-kun," I winced-I hate how that sounds, "I-I want to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I don't know how to say it so I'll just come right out and say it." Here we go, "I like you."

"Good for you. I really need to go now, thanks by the way." And with that I left.

I turned the corner to get to the other side of the building. I took out my cellphone and called the house.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Achoo!"

"See and this is why you don't fight with ice in the pool." Souko said while drying my hair with a towel in the living room.

"I saw the b-bags of ice in the kitchen and I took t-them outside to show them." I said pointing to the girls and Yoru, "M-Miki and I were arguing and I was n-next to the p-p-pool and she tackled me. One of the bags ripped and the i-ice spread. I s-started to fight her with the other bag a-and then that bag ripped too. I still don't s-see how this is m-m-my fault." Then she brought the towel down to dry my face.

"I'm not saying that it's your fault I'm just saying don't let it happen again." Souko corrected.

"By saying don't let it happen again you're saying that I let it happen, which I didn't." I said, but since my face was covered in a towel it came out all muffled.

She removed the towel from my face and placed it on my head. Then she put her hand on my forehead, "You're hot, I think you caught a cold." Then I heard a weird ring.

"Souko, what is t-that?"

"That's the phone." She went to go answer it leaving the towel on my head.

"Hello," there was a pause, "Ikuto, you're supposed to be in school why are you calling home?" the moment she said his name my head perked up. "Honey, she's fine. She caught a cold but she's fine." Another pause, "Look, it's a long story that involves ice and the pool. The point is she's not dying so calm down." Pause, "Sure." Then she walked back to me and gave me the phone.

"Ikuto wants to talk to you."

"H-how do I use it?"

"You put it to your ear and then you just talk. Like this, try it." Then she placed it to the side of my face. I grabbed it then she left me alone.

"I-Ikuto?"

_"Amu, are you okay?"_ I just heard Ikuto's voice from the phone.

"Y-yeah, I mean I'm a little c-cold, but other than that I'm f-f-fine."

_"Why are you stuttering?"_

"B-because I'm cold so I'm sh-shivering. Achoo!"

_"Bless you."_

"What?"

_"Never mind. Hey, has that tutor came yet?"_

"What's a tutor?"

_"It's someone who teaches you things. Has anyone came yet?"_

"No, it's o-only been me and Souko. Your dad left a little while ago."

_"Okay well, I just called to check up on you. I'll see you when I get home."_

"Okay then, goodbye."

_"Goodbye, and stay safe."_ I removed the phone from my ear and I had completely no idea what to do with it.

"Souko, I need help!" I yelled. You could hear my call throughout the entire house. Then she came running in the room with a bat. "What happened?" she asked with worry clearly in her voice.

"What do I do with this?" I asked holding the phone out. She gave me an are-you-kidding-me look and I just flashed back an innocent smile. She got the phone from my hand and put it back in that little thing where it was before and walked away.

I wrapped the blanket that Souko left for me around me a little tighter and laid down on the couch. The guys came over and had worry in their eyes and Miki even had guilt. I reached out my hand to pet Miki.

"Don't worry guy's, I-I'll be fine. It's not your f-fault. Achoo!" After that everything went black.

* * *

I woke up sweating and breathing heavy. I fell asleep and like always I had another nightmare. I didn't see the girls or Yoru anywhere so I got up and started heading outside. I wasn't cold anymore and so I left the blanket on the couch.

When I got outside I saw the girls and Yoru running around the whole back yard. When they saw me they rushed over to my side. I ruffled Yoru's hair and ushered all of them that I was okay. It was weird, one minute I was freezing and the next I I'm here feeling better than ever.

Suu hopped up to me and I looked into her eyes. She wanted me to sing, I haven't sang for them in a while and I really did miss it. I nodded my head to let them know that I would sing. I closed my eyes and I started.

When the song was over I opened my eyes. They all had the same look in their eyes-they looked like they were at home and I felt like that too. I suggested we play tag and we started running around the whole back yard.

Somehow this game of tag turned into a game of chase. All of them started chasing me but Suu. Whenever things turned out like this Suu always stood by and just prayed that someone wouldn't get hurt. She's always been caring like that.

I was being chased all over the back yard. Miki and Yoru kept trying to tackle me and Ran kept trying to jump off trees and fountains to land on my head. Dia left to go somewhere unknown again; even here she's still a mystery.

While I was running I took my third turn near the pool. But this time I didn't notice that a piece of ice left over from my fight with Miki was sitting there right in front of me. Of course, I was too busy running for my life to notice it. I slipped on it and I was about to fall in the pool until I felt someone grab my wrist. They pulled me back and I landed in their chest while they wrapped their arms around me, when I looked up I saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" I got up and stood facing him, "I thought you were in school, you just called us a little while ago didn't you?"

"Amu, I called a few hours ago." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a lot longer than a little while ago." He explained.

"Well, I did go to sleep but I don't know for how long."

"Maybe longer than you expected." He ruffled my hair and chuckled.

"Amu!" Utau came running in and then she gave me a tiger hug, "Mom said you caught a cold, are you okay? What happened?" she asked worried.

"Um, it had to do with ice and the pool, but I'm fine now." I ushered her.

"Come on, you can't heel from a cold that fast." Utau argued while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I just woke up and I wasn't cold anymore so I think all I needed to do was sleep."

"Can we just get in the house before you catch another cold?" Ikuto asked. Utau and I nodded and we went in the house.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

When we went in Utau dragged Amu upstairs and I think she said something about changing her damp clothes. I went in the kitchen and found my mom.

"Hey mom, I thought the tutor was supposed to come before we came home."

"It looks like they're flight got delayed and they're running late but I think you'll like them."

"Wait, _them_?"

"They're your father's old friends, the De Morcerf family."

"And you have no idea when they'll be here?"

"Nope." She said popping the _p_.

"Amu, take those things off and put it on!" I heard Utau shout from upstairs. Then Amu came running in with blue sweats, a white tank top, and a pink sweater then she hid behind me.

"What happened?" I asked her and then Utau came in with a blue skirt in her hands and started chasing Amu.

"Utau's crazy!" Amu shouted while running.

"Just wear it!"

"No, it's not comfortable!"

"You'll get used to it if you try! Just put it on!"

"Never!" and they basically just kept yelling like that while running around the house. I heard the doorbell ring and I told mom that I'd get it. I opened it and saw a girl there with blue eyes, blond hair, a purple hair clip, and she was wearing a sky blue dress with a corset. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I am Lulu De Morcerf, the only daughter to the De Morcerf family, and I am here for Amu." She spoke in what almost sounded like a French accent.

"Oh yeah, your family is gonna tutor Amu right?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tutor? My parents and I were not given the job to tutor her, but don't worry we will hire someone to do that."

"Wait, so what are you gonna do with her?"

"I thought you already knew; didn't your parents tell you?" I nodded.

"My parents and I are travelers; we travel all around the world. Your parents called my parents and asked them for a favor and we agreed. We will be taking Amu with us and we will teach her everything she needs to know. She will not come back until she can live as a human."

**I am such a horrible person. I update late and then I give you a cliffy. I'm just torturing you all aren't I? If I am, I give you permission to send me hate mail. Oh and by the way, TheGoldenTaco helped me edit this chapter. But truthfully he's just my cousin that helped me with a bit of my grammar and was bugging and threatening me to give him credit, so there I did. Anyway, I will try to update sooner next time and please review! It really does help, but then again no pressure. :-)**


End file.
